We fight Together
by Dee Hodges
Summary: Aww, wait summary…well, first off they are mutants, WINGS! They are different ages, Ella and Dylan are a couple in this adventurous Romance, and perhaps it will also be a comedy, (IF I'm funny! If I'm not, too bad…) may be using French words, such as hell, not too bad…alright ENJOY! P.S. this is a NIGGY…


An Iggy and Nudge story NIGGY

"We fight together"

Wings…

Character ages…

Max -19

Fang-19

Iggy-19

Nudge-18

Ella-17

Gazzy-15

Angel-14

Dylan-17

You guys are probably thinking by now, "Oh so you're finally going to start huh?" well to answer your question, yes, yes I am…ENJOY! Aww, wait summary…well, first off they are mutants, WINGS! They are different ages, ummm, Ella and Dylan are a couple in this adventurous Romance, and perhaps it will also be a comedy, (IF I'm funny! If I'm not, too bad…) may be using French words, such as hell, not too bad…alright ENJOY! P.S. this is a NIGGY…

"Good times… "

NUDGE P.O.V.

Good times…

The flock and I were flying over, maybe Arizona? I dunno, but let me tell you it was enough to make you want to kill yourself. Because you could hear Dylan and Ella giggling and laughing the whole freakin' time! (Dylan was carrying Ella) God just shut up will you people?! But usually I would be talking or complaining NON-STOP! But I decided to quit talking …because it even got on my own nerves… so I've grown out of annoying, little, clothes- loving, bright color-loving ,crybaby, 12 to 18 yr old Nudge. I've become a Fang-in-training, so sad…but I say that because, I've begun to like gray, and a month ago I wished I had gray wings, and my wings began to shed. When they stopped "shedding" they were a silver gray color, beautiful, and when I showed the flock they all stared at me with faces mixed with horror, awe, jealousy, and admiration. Then soon after, Ella asked if I wanted to go to the mall with her, to go shopping, I wrinkled my nose and refused to go anywhere near the mall. The flocks and Ella's jaws dropped and hit the floor! It was hilarious I couldn't stop laughing! Good times…anyways I'm not the Nudge I used to be anymore. We are on our way to an eye transplant incorporation because we heard that they can possibly give Iggy his sight back with an eye transplant. I was just about to say something, then I heard it, a low and really annoying droning, then I recognized the sound of flyboys. All of their voices molded together to say,  
"You cannot defeat us we are invincible." Over, and over, and over, the whole time they were flying towards us. We got in our fighting positions, Dylan being unable because he was carrying a now crying Ella. Max flew in front of Dylan and promised Ella that she would be okay, then I charged straight at them, ready for the fight to begin, the usual routine, I was always the first to take on any danger because I hit the even bigger jackpot that was way larger than Angels power "box". I could radiate heat, make fire out of nothing, magnetize, hypnotize by a single note from a song, any song that's why I always go into battle singing a song that's probably really inappropriate, I can control the elements (not like "the avatar") and I have telekinesis .Like I said very large jackpot. Then the flyboys changed their tune,

"Destroy subject N25689." They said in their droning voices. "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" I yelled, then flew towards them singing "Life as We Know It".

I took out the first few that were in killing range with my fire, then a couple more.

"HEY, save some for us!" Iggy shouted.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN EITHER!" I yelled back, I heard his laughter, and I smiled because I was happy that I made Iggy laugh. Then his laughter turned to a warning call.

Chap. 2: ouch

NUDGE P.O.V.

"NUDGE, WATCH OUT!" he cried but I didn't "watch out" quick enough I was scratched in the arm by a flyboys claws, and one caught my cheek. It hurt like hell but nothing compared to one of them mauling my arm. It hurt. No, it didn't have any venom in its bite but, ouch…just then I felt a quick and powerful spark of anger, and I couldn't resist biting back.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?! DO YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?! DIE IF YOU DON'T!" I screamed at it as it fell to the ground and exploded, which called on evil laughter, by me. The flock was looking at me in shock, surprised at me, I looked around and saw Iggy looked shocked as well. My gaze softened at his unseeing sky blue eyes that were gazing in my general direction.

"What?" I asked, clearly not understanding why they should be shocked.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Iggy said smiling brightly at me,  
**BOOM! **Something behind me exploded sending, just guessing here, metal, and some other stuff flying towards us. Something grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down into the lake below, I looked back to see Iggy, struggling to hold on to me. I smiled slightly before grabbing his hand and radiating heat, to warm him up (the water was cold). Then I started swimming to shore, and as soon as I was on solid ground I pulled Iggy up with me.  
"Phew, that was close…" Iggy said "yeah, it was." I replied, inspecting my wounds. The wound on my arm was deep and really bloody.  
"MAN! I'm going to have to get stitches!" I yelled, then I realized something, the flock hadn't come up yet.  
"IGGY! WHERE'S THE FLOCK?!" I screamed at him while bolting to my feet. "They're not with us?" he asked, "NO, WOULDN'T YOU HAVE HEARD THEM?!" I screamed at him again.  
"NUDGE!" he also screamed, "calm down I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they are looking for us or-" Iggy was cut off by max, "Actually we just got OUT OF THE WATER!" she yelled at both of us. Iggy and I just looked at her and the flock, and saw their clothes sticking to them. Then my gaze moved to Fang, who looked really unhappy about his hair being wet, and I couldn't help myself! The look on his face! I started laughing, so hard that I was sobbing in pain, because I landed on my mauled arm. But my sobs went straight back to laughs. And I couldn't stop. Max looked super pissed, I took my time getting up, and making sure to dramatically wipe the tears from my eyes as the last set of giggles escaped my mouth.  
"You think this is funny?" the whole flock (besides Iggy and me) said at the exact same time.  
Iggy tried hard to hide the smile on his face, and succeeded at that, I on the other hand kept mine on my face. "Yes, your point?" I asked, not at all ashamed. Everyone backed off immediately. We started to walk away from the lake and into the forest. Things were quiet, until Angel spoke up and begged me to sing then everyone else started to beg too! _Please Nudge? We're all in need of a good song! _Angel said to me through thoughts. **Ask Iggy Angel, I really don't want to! **_Too bad! Now sing!_** NO! **_YES!_** Fine!  
"**YAY!" angel said in a sweet voice. "What song?" I sighed, "OOH! OOH! You should sing 'One Day'! By Matisyahu!" she yelled happily. I thought of the lyrics and started to sing:

_**Sometimes I lay  
under the moon  
I thank god I'm breathin'  
then I pray  
don't take me soon  
I am here for a reason **_

_**Sometimes in my tears I drown  
but I never let it get me down  
so when negativity surrounds  
I know someday it will all turn around  
because,  
all my life I've been waitin' for  
I've been prayin' for  
for the people to say  
that we don't wanna fight no more  
they'll be no more wars  
and our children will play **_

_**One day, one day,  
one day!  
One day, one day,  
one day! **_

_**It's not about win or lose  
cause we all lose when they feed on the souls of the innocent  
blood drenched pavement  
keep on movin'  
though the waters stay ragin'  
and in this maze you can lose your way  
your way  
it might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you no wa-ay  
no way!**_

_**Sometimes in my tears I drown, but I never let it get me down…**_

At that point everyone was singing with me, I smiled at them. I didn't bother to finish the song, because we were all tired. We climbed up the tallest trees that were closest together, and settled in. My last thoughts before drifting were **sleep at last.**

Chap. 3 

I woke up to warmth on my skin, I thought it was the sun at first, then I opened my eyes. Iggy was sprawled on top of me! He must've fallen from his branch, which was as you can probably tell, above me. I stared at his sleeping face and sighed, **I don't wanna wake him up…**_so don't. _Angel whispered in my head sleepily. **Angel? **_Yes? _**Shut it. **_Grum-py_. I rolled my eyes and started to gently shake Iggy.  
"Iggs, wakey, wakey." I said softly, he groaned in response. Then I had an idea that would cost me, I slowly leaned upward to where my face was inches from Iggy's. The reasonable voice was screaming for me to resist, but I couldn't. I leaned in closer and…blew my awful morning breath in Iggy's calm face. That. Woke him up immediately. He was screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S IN MY MOUTH! AND MY HAIR!" all the while his face was red and his nose was scrunched up, and he was grasping his hair as if he were having a meltdown. Which in some cases he was. I on the other hand had rolled off of my branch and hit the ground with a thud, but not bothering to get up because I was laughing too hard. My laughing woke the rest of the flock up, they looked at me and Iggy and then I started to laugh harder. I pointed to Iggy, still laughing; then I looked at Fang and saw that his hair was a curly mountain on top of his head. I started screaming with laughter and when I looked back up he was glaring at me, which looked hilarious with curly hair framing his face. As I was still laughing everyone left their trees and came to stand around me, my face was getting red because I hadn't taken a breath since I started laughing. 


End file.
